La Segunda Guerra Escolar
by Validia
Summary: Porque aunque sonara bizarro, aquello se había convertido en un auténtico campo de batalla, como si de repente hubiese estallado una especie de guerra escolar, la segunda de hecho, porque no era la primera vez que la escuela se sacudía de aquel modo...


_Primero que nada, saludos a todos y gracias por leer este pequeño mini-fic, el cual espero les guste tanto como a mí escribirlo. __**n_n**_

_Como verán, es una especia de parodia escolar sobre lo que fue la Segunda Guerra Mundial, utilizando para ello a nuestros queridos personajes de Hetalia. Sin más por el momento, solo me queda decir: ¡DISFRÚTENLO! __**=D**_

.

**Declaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes de Hetalia me pertenece, son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya (salvo obvias excepciones) yo solo los utilizo aquí con fines de entretenimiento y sin afán de lucro.

* * *

.

Todo comenzó en septiembre, cuando las clases ya habían comenzado hacia poco y el ritmo de trabajo se restablecía, olvidando así la pereza de las vacaciones. Si, ciertamente fue en Septiembre, cuando Feliks Łukasiewicz, alumno de último año, se había convertido en la victima principal de una pelea no deseada.

.

Feliks había sido un niño alabado por su talento en el futbol, pero con el paso de los años fue progresivamente superado por chicos más talentosos y se había jurado no exponerse de nuevo a la humillación de ser el último. Pero como aun amaba el deporte, solía practicar a solas con una vieja pelota. Fue así como el jugador estrella del equipo escolar, Ludwig Bielshmidt, le vio haciendo trucos y varias suertes con el balón. Al día siguiente de haberle visto, le abordo para pedirle (exigirle) que diera la prueba para el equipo, porque los miembros ya no le ponían ganas últimamente y él realmente deseaba llegar al campeonato. Sin embargo Feliks se negó, básicamente porque temía demasiado el quedar humillado como cuando niño, aunque puede que las rencillas que mantenía con unos de los hermanos mayores de Ludwig, influyera en su negativa; de cualquier modo se negó, sin importar los argumentos que el otro chico le expusiera una y otra vez, dale que dale con el tema y día tras día. Mas el asunto se complicó a la semana siguiente debido a la intervención del primo de Feliks, un chico de llamado Iván Braginski, quien no veía con buenos ojos al joven Bielshmidt.

Iván era conocido por varias cosas en la escuela, una era gustar de bebidas alcohólicas muy fuertes, como por ejemplo el vodka, y la otra era ser el presidente del "Club de reflexión socialista", mejor conocido como "Club soviético". Un lugar donde gritar no era mal visto, siempre y cuando fuese para defender una teoría del buen Karl Heinrich Marx, frente a las sucias posturas capitalistas, etc…etc…

Pues bien, como ya dije, Iván era primo de Feliks, pero no se confundan, esto significa que se agradasen, de hecho se odiaban. Es cierto que ninguno sentía simpatía por Ludwig Bielshmidt, pero sus razones para esto eran algo distintas en realidad.

Iván y Ludwig solían terminar últimos en los quemados cada vez que al entrenador se le ocurría mezclar los diferentes grados y es que Bielshmidt era duro de eliminar, pese a ser dos años menor que Braginski. Pero eso solo era la cereza del pastel, la razón principal para su desagrado eran las continuas críticas que Ludwig hacia el amado club de Iván, las cuales eran tan mordaces como brutales, provocando escalofríos en todos aquellos que se topaban con Iván después de haberse estado riendo de lo lindo con los comentarios de Ludwig. Cabe mencionar en este punto, que Łukasiewicz y su primo, si tenían una motivación común contra Ludwig y esa era Gilbert Bielshmidt, quien era uno de los hermanos mayores de Ludwig (el más escandaloso por cierto) y capitán del equipo de esgrima. ¿Qué de dónde venían esta pelea? Bueno, habrá que retroceder en la historia, cuando los tres involucrados acudían a la misma clase en la primaria.

Por aquel entonces Feliks y Gilbert era amigos y hasta acostumbraban organizar pijamadas y otras escapadas, a las cuales era necesario invitar al primo del primero por razones obvias. Ya entonces, Feliks y su primo tenían diferencias, que si bien no eran pronunciadas, si eran palpables. Verán, Iván no era un chico popular en el buen sentido de la palabra, solía ser perseguido por muchos, pero no por que quisieran ser sus amigos, sino todo lo contrario. Entre los chicos que le molestaban asiduamente, se encontraban Mathias Andersen, Berwald Oxenstierna y como no, Gilbert Bielshmidt, aunque también había un chiquillo que no iba en su misma escuela, uno que llevaba consigo toda una pandilla a la que apodaba "Horda de oro". Pero en fin…el punto es que lo acosaban y le jugaban malas pasadas hasta hacerlo llorar, lo que no obstante no solía detener el bulling en su contra. Claro está que Iván término quejándose con los superiores de la escuela, que por cierto no hicieron mucho caso de sus problemas, así que por mediación de sus padres, el problema le cayó encima a su primo Feliks, pero como este se llevaba bien con Gilbert y con Iván se llevaba algo mal, pues ya se imaginaran que no hizo mucho para protegerle; bueno, puede que al principio sí, pero siempre dejándole en claro el favor que le estaba haciendo. Más tarde y por motivos totalmente ajenos al bulling que Iván sufría, la situación entre ambos primos se volvió negruzca y escabrosa. Pero la amistad entre Gilbert y Feliks se mantuvo hasta la secundaria, cuando una fuerte pelea entre ambos la extermino.

Pero bueno, ahora ya saben dónde comenzó la pelea, pero volvamos al presente… Iván también abordo a Feliks, pero en lugar de pedirle que se uniera a algún equipo deportivo, casi le amenazo para que se uniese a su club, pues sospechaba que si su primo y los Bielchmildt se terminaban juntado, el sería el primer objetivo a derribar y no pensaba darles semejante ventaja. El detalle es que Feliks no tenía pensado unirse al equipo de futbol, pero como tampoco le caía en gracia su primo, le contesto de tal forma a la sugerencia (amenaza) que casi llegaron a las manos. De no ser por el prefecto que los detuvo a tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Łukasiewicz habría su casillero, una mini bomba de huevos fétidos lo recibió, a lo que le siguió una abundante espolvoreada de harina. No hubo alumno que pasase por ahí, que contuviera la risa ante el espectáculo. Y como si esto no fuera suficiente, el periódico escolar le dedico la portada a su improvisado "disfraz" de harina.

Considerando que Gilbert estuvo entre los hilarantes espectadores y que además era conocido de los del club de periodismo, no le costó atar cabos y sin mayor meditación lo abordo el día siguiente para reclamarle. La discusión se volvió muy fuerte y terminaron pegándose en el pasillo, Ludwig intento intervenir para detenerlos, pero termino recibiendo una fuerte patada en la cara cortesía de Feliks, que junto con Gilbert fue suspendido por una semana.

A Feliks el coraje no se le bajo y cuando Ludwig lo abordo tras terminar el castigo, le grito hasta cansarse y el otro por supuesto le contesto en un tono similar, todo esto en la presencia de varios alumnos, que se encargaron de esparcir el rumor como reguero de pólvora por la escuela. Los días siguientes, no hubo quien no se burlara del siempre formal Ludwig y hasta en los entrenamientos le gritaban algunos de los irreverentes apodos que Łukasiewicz le dirigiera en la pelea.

Como es lógico, todo esto llego a oídos de Gilbert, que todavía estaba molesto por el encontronazo entre él y Feliks. El chico se enervo aún más al escuchar que el tipo ese, era el causante de las burlas que su hermanito sufría. Así que uso sus influencias para provocar un bloqueo social contra Feliks, quien se las vio negras los días siguientes. Pero lo peor…aun no llegaba.

.

Cuando el mentado bloqueo social llevaba unos días, se vio a Łukasiewicz caminado muy estresado y algo amargado por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso, muchos vieron lo que paso, pero no se atrevieron a denunciarlo. Y es que llegado a las escaleras, y cuando Feliks estaba por bajarlas, alguien lo empujo "accidentalmente" y fue así como el pobre chico bajo las escaleras rodando hasta el suelo, donde quedó tendido y con la cabeza sangrando profusamente. La ambulancia no se hizo esperar y ante la turbación del alumnado, el chico fue ingresado en el hospital donde permaneció en coma por varias semanas. Oh si, pobre Feliks Łukasiewicz.

En la escuela corrieron muchos rumores sobre lo acontecido y muchos culparon a Gilbert Bielshmidt, por ser él quien ordeno el bloqueo social que seguramente motivo a que algún chistosito empujara a Łukasiewicz, algo así no sería nada raro pues los jóvenes suelen cometer actos de crueldad inusitada. Así que por iniciativa de dos chicos de su misma clase, Francis Benfoy y Arthur Kirland, Gilbert fue marginado.

A Ludwig le fastidio bastante esto, sobre todo porque hubo quienes lo acusaron directamente a él, de empujar a Feliks, pese a que a esa hora él estaba en los sanitarios. Pero aunque negó el asunto, no dejaron de señalarlo e incluso hubo quien lo acuso de intento de asesinato. Semejante acusación le parecía una locura y de muy mal gusto, él ciertamente se había peleado Feliks y era verdad que aún estaba enojado por ese tema, pero de eso a empujarlo alevosamente, había una gran diferencia.

Para su fortuna no todos se creyeron esa versión, como por ejemplo su primo Roderich Edelstein, quien desde el principio se negó creer dichas acusaciones, no podía concebir semejante conducta en su querido primo Ludwig y tampoco se lo creía de Gilbert, que aunque impulsivo y fantoche, no llegaba a esos extremos. Además sabia por uno de los testigos, que no fueron sus parientes quienes lo empujaron, por lo que si Arthur y Francis pensaban joder a su familia, pues él sería su enemigo.

Pronto el ambiente se tornó cada vez más tenso y la escuela pareció dividirse entre los que culpaban a los Bielshmidt y los que los defendían, ambos bandos espoleados por rencores más viejos que el actual incidente. Y aunque pueda sonar a chiste, la escuela se estaba convirtiendo en un campo de batalla, de lo que podría considerarse una especie de guerra escolar; la segunda de hecho, por que por desgracia, no era la primera vez que la escuela se sacudía de ese modo.

.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_¡Ta-ta-tan! _

¿Quién creen ustedes que empujo a Feliks? **O.o**

¿Qué pasara a continuación? **:0**

¿Feliks se quedara en coma? **+_+  
**

_Todas estas preguntas y más, se resolverán en los siguientes capítulos, así que no dejen de leer la siguiente entrega **;D** y por favor tampoco me dejen con la duda de saber que les pareció. **n_n**_


End file.
